


The Crawling Bet

by AngrySapphicHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 21, Day 2, F/F, Family Fluff, this is fluff and only fluff, wanna bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda
Summary: At eight months old, Madi has yet to crawl on her tiny arms and legs. Her mommas fight for her attention as she tries.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	The Crawling Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Clexa Week!  
> I just wanted to contribute with some fluff so here is this short little thing I wrote!  
> This isn't very edited so any mistakes will be caught and corrected later (hopefully!)

The set up is simple enough. 

Lexa’s kneeling against the back of the brown couch, arms stretched out as she opens and closes her hands, trying to get the subject's attention. Opposing her sits Clarke, sitting cross legged against the wall, arms moving in a more ostentation manner to make sure the attention is on her and not on her opponent. 

Half way from each woman sits their tiny eight month old baby, a chewing toy full of her own dribble in her hand and a smile at the silliness of her mothers on her face. Young little Madi doesn’t understand yet that whoever she chooses to crawl to will win a bet, even if she was right in the room as it was made.

She should have started crawling about a month ago. Yet, Madi is perfectly content with simply sitting or laying or being carried around in the comfortable arms of her mothers, instead of tiring herself by moving over to her destination with the help of her legs and arms. 

“She’s behind on crawling, she should be doing it already.” Lexa had shared her worries with her wife as she washed the dishes after Saturday lunch.

During her pregnancy Lexa had read every parenting book she had found available. She had memorized milestones’ dates, sicknesses, habits, everything. Unlike Clarke, whose med school training had her watching and participating in childbirths and development, Lexa felt like had suddenly been pushed down a cliff and expected to know how to fly without wings when it came to parenting.

“Babies reach milestones late all the time, she’s fine!” Clarke reassured her as she passed by Madi’s high chair, leaving a small kiss on top of the head of wild curly hair she had, no doubt, inherited from her momma, although the smiling blue eyes that stare back at Clarke are all her, “Besides, she’s been earlier in almost all of her milestones so far. Look at her, sitting like a big girl ever since she was twenty one weeks!” 

The blonde smiles big at her baby who retributes the smile bright and toothless - save for the two small front teeth that are already shining through - leaving both women as enamored with it as they were the first time she stretched her little lips in a smile just a few weeks after birth. 

“Maybe we should try again. Last time she nearly started crawling but then stopped out of the blue.” Lexa suggested, cleaning her wet hands on a towel and moving to pick the baby up as she protested with her mother for taking her way from the two peas she had been playing with for the better part of the past half hour. 

“I had to leave the room when she started doing it, she no longer wanted to because I wasn't there to watch, isn’t that right baby?” Clarke cooed at the baby in her wife’s arms, missing the outraged look on the woman’s face.

“Wait, you think the reason she didn’t crawl was because _you_ weren’t there?” She questioned, offended. In her arms, Madi wiggled happily as her mother lowered her down in the middle of her toys, blissfully unaware that her love was being disputed by her mothers.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly “Well yeah, I’m her favorite!” And to prove her point, she had sat across from Madi, who quickly lost interest in her toys and stretched out her arms, begging her mommy to pick her up.

“No, you’re not!” Lexa contested, although she was enabled to hide the smile at the sight of her baby cuddling up to her wife on the floor. 

Clarke motioned to the baby in her arms with her chin as to prove her point, “If she’s gonna crawl to someone, it’s gonna be to me.” Clarke stated, a cheeky smile sent in the direction of her wife. 

Lexa denied her statement. “Oh, no, she most certainly won't!” In Clarke’s lap Madi stared up at her momma, who was now hovering both her and mommy with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. As she noticed her mother’s upset face, Madi turned her back on Clarke and started to ask for her momma to pick her up, which she did happily and swiftly, all the while ignoring the protests of her wife, “See? She likes me better!”

At the statement, Clarke is quick to stand up, hands on her hips, “Oh, you wanna bet?” 

So now, here they stand. Lexa against the couch and Clarke against the wall, Madi standing half way between them, chewing toy now soaking the carpet beneath her as she giggles at the motions both of her mothers make in her direction, accompanied by sweet and softly spoken words of encouragement. 

“Hi baby! Look at momma! Hi! Come here!” Lexa encourages, conscious that in her attempts to catch the baby's attention she’s slapping her thighs as if she’s calling a puppy to run in her direction.

She thinks it’s only fair that her daughter crawls to her first. Clarke was right to say she is Madi’s favorite. As soon as the baby had opened her eyes she had fallen completely in love with her wife and the sentiment was fully reciprocal and Lexa loved the way her beautiful wife and daughter would play and cuddle together, both smiling and giggling, even when it became quite inconvenient for Madi to refuse to nurse or sleep if Clarke wasn’t in the room as well. She could never be mad at seeing the two people she loves the most loving each other in the sweetest of ways. But she had spent nine months carrying that baby inside of her, and she felt like she was entitled to her baby’s first direction of crawling.

On the other side of the imaginary arena, Clarke is putting on her best show to catch her daughter’s attention, “Madi! Don’t listen to momma, come here baby!” She sees Lexa’s eyes narrow at her but she’s too focused on the baby sitting on the floor, seemingly with no intention of moving from her spot. Truth be told, Clarke isn't too intent on winning the bet, even if being proved the favorite mom would give her bragging rights.

After a few minutes of calling and encouragement Madi can see her moms starting to get a bit frustrated but, as she moves her still too heavy head from one loving face to another, she can’t seem to choose who she wants to give the pleasure of her first crawl to. She lets her hands fall to mommy’s side, her body weight leaning on them. Mommy seems happy at this as she pushes herself forward. 

“Yeah! C’mon Madi, crawl to mommy, you can do it!” Clarke encourages but quickly feels bad as her wife sloudges her shoulders in defeat across from her. Madi seems to feel her progenitor’s disappointment as well as she looks back at her momma. 

“Do you wanna come to momma baby?” Lexa asks, smiling hopefully at her daughter. Now fully turned to her momma, Madi stretches her arms in Lexa’s direction, hoping to be picked up instead of having to move into her mother’s arms by herself.

“You’ll have to crawl honey!” Madi hears from behind her and the phrase makes her pout. She wants to be in momma’s arms now, not after crawling. 

Seeing her baby pout and seemingly ready for a meltdown, Lexa tries one last time, “You can do it Madi, come here!” and as she says it, she opens her arms, motioning for a hug. 

Madi’s not having it. Before either of her mother’s can register she turns back to mommy, still sitting in the same silly pose, smiling at her and motioning at her to crawl in momma’s direction. But crawling isn’t fun and she wants to be in one of her mom’s arms. So, pushing her chubby legs up with the help of her arms, one leg after the other, Madi stands up. 

“Oh my god!” Eyes opened wide in shock, Lexa moves quickly to hold Madi’s hands before she falls back down on her butt. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Clarke catches Madi half way through the fourth step as her little legs start to buckle down and the little girl giggles as she’s finally wrapped in her mommy’s arms. 

“She walked.” Clarke states, holding the baby against her chest and looking up at her wife. 

Lexa let’s herself fall in front of her two loves, watery proud smile playing on her lips, “She walked!” And then she turns to the baby, “You walked!”.

Giggles erupt from the baby girl as both mothers pamper her with kisses of pride.

It doesn’t take long for Madi to fall asleep in Clarke’s chest as the time for her afternoon nap arrives. 

“I won the bet.” Clarke whispers. They're sitting on the couch, both just staring at their baby as she gently snores against the fabric of Clarke’s shirt.

“You did.” Lexa responds, not particularly caring about it anymore. Her baby walked and now she’s sleeping on her wife’s chest and there’s nothing in the world that Lexa cares about more than this moment right now.

“I love her so much.” Clarke announces and there’s a sudden wave of emotion in her voice that has Lexa removing her hand from her daughter's back and placing it on Clarke’s face, gently caressing her cheek.

“And she loves you.” Lexa replies for the baby. Madi’s love for things seems to have yet to fully develop. One day she loves her teddy bear and refuses to let go of it, the next she doesn't want to touch it and will cry if she so much as sees it. One day she wants to eat nothing but Lexa’s homemade pear puree and then, when she wakes up from her nap she acts like it’s the most disgusting culinary travesty she has ever tasted. But the baby's love for Clarke never changes, it's always been constant throughout the short eight months she has been on this earth. She is much like her momma in that aspect. After five years there hasn’t been a single day where Lexa loved Clarke any less, even when her daughter prefers her company over Lexa’s. 

“I love you. Both of you. So damn much. Sometimes it feels like I might explode.” Clarke announces once more, leaning in more on her wife’s hand still on her face. 

Careful not to wake up their sleeping baby Lexa leans to place a soft kiss on her wife’s lips, allowing her forehead to stay touching her lovers. 

“And we love you. So, so damn much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
